Talk:Girl Power/@comment-26018039-20150401215120
First of all, I just wanted to tell you to kill yourself. You haven't done anything wrong, I'm just extremely pissed off and don't feel like talking in chat. So I'm basically just gonna comment as I read through the episode. I'm kinda curious as to how it turns out since the flashback story is pretty yolo-ish. Liz shoulda died season 1, not Mary or Val. Lol Ben. Anyways, gonna start now. Evil bugs. Okay. Kinda confused as to what happened to Liz. Did the bug possess her for a moment or like...was it Regina to MM in 414, or was it 415? Lol who cares, whenever MM lipsynced Lana Parilla. Moo. I really love Selena/David. Just how it's my little bitch is such fun. I wonder if it'd cut a puppy if I asked it to. Work that in somehow? Notice how I refer to Sel as "it". I'm so mean I make myself smile. #NoRestForTheWicked Then Joe, Rena, and Liz say stuff. Okay don't take this the wrong way because I don't mean for it to be bad, but like, nothing much ever really seems to happen. Basically everyone just walks around working out how to stop the villain. There aren't that many side-stories or anything happening so it's all just sorta...eh. I love OUaV, but sometimes it feels like not enough happens. I don't know. Just know I fucking love you and please don't hate me for this review like you did Rena's for 2.12. I hate him. Rena. He's such a stupid fucking gross nasty herpes infested abortion heffernut pumpkin slut whore pie piss infected cunt bubble. First Liz flashback hi. Lol these bitches. This feels so fillery. Which it is. LOL SELENA ROFPMSLMFAO BAHAHAHAHA 9 YEAR OLD BROTHER!!! If I wasn't pissed off with everyone and everything right now I woulda actually lol'd but at least I smiled. Except who cares? Lol. Really. Who gives a fucking shit? I like Divina. Liz talking present day how cute. So the bug was on her head? Okay. I don't fucking get it but I also didn't understand your season 5 idea but who really gives a fucking shit okay it'll all work itself out. (: Cute how heavily featured Silvia is even though she's dead. You'd never see that in a real TV show. Lal I keep forgetting the Storywik story. What's going on? Ohyh zombies and Prima's good now. Lal. Let's see how much longer this plot is dragged out... Okay that was just rude. I'm sorry. I should totes erase that but don't really give a shit to hi. Ugh. I love you, okay? I just hate everything right now. Okay gonna read. To be honest wishing Rena and Joe back isn't even selfish. Like, what else is she gonna use them for? Wish 1: Get Joe and Rena (and Liz? Lol) back. Wish 2: Defeat Prima 5ever. Wish 3: I don't fucking know. A cupcake? Pretty sure I know what wish 3 is for. Maybe? The season finale plot, no? Hi. Prima and Josh scene cute. I love Prima. Hate Josh. Josh proves if Regina had a penis then she'd be hated by all. Regina soooo doesn't deserve a happy ending. Please make sure Josh doesn't get one. Peep should though. (: The bar thingie IDFK WHAT IT'S CALLED says the page is half way through soo moo. Cute spell. Bye Divina you stupid fucking bitch. Hi Peep. David welcomed. Bye Imma. Hi RenaBOT. #ShippinIt. Lol no. Cute Joe and Liz talk like a Disney Channel high school couple. I kid, of course...no I don't. Hey bug. Peep is fap. You should make her whip David. Not sexually, just like a southerner would do to their slave. Do it. Do it. FUCKING DO IT. Liz said "bitch". =O "Don't you want all that?" "Like Tumblr I do! That sounds sysoply horrible…" Lol kill yourself... So the bugs talk... Yeah I woulda killed myself the moment Peep took power. Rip bug. Disgusting tbh. I wanna bathe now... RenaBOT sucks... Love Liz. Such fapulosity. These flashbacks were pretty faggy doe. They weren't bad but meh. I actually really enjoyed present day. They did more than just talk, I guess. So I'm satisfied. :) I feel like this is all coming out rudely and I really don't mean for it to... Sky palace hot. Lol Selena. Cute ending. Love Peep. So yeah fap ep reli I enjoyed yeah moo suck my ass I'm still mad and lol was tempted to cut for the first time in like over a year loooool.